Happiness comes to those who work for it
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: A message from Yuuko makes Fai realize there is something he needs to do before the year ends.


**Happy New Year! This came to me while celebrating with my friend and her family.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

_Hi, dear!_

_It's still two hours until the New Year. Two hours to do everything you've yet to do._

_I had a REAL CRAPPY day, but tomorrow is a brand new year for everything to start anew! Happy New Year Fai!_

_Yuuko_

Fai read the text message and smiled. Putting his phone back in his pocket he sighed. Yuuko knew him too well.

Earlier that day Fai had politely declined from going to a party at Tomoyo's house. Not that he didn't like partying, quite the opposite actually, he just wasn't up to meeting Kurogane tonight. Not when he felt the way he felt.

For the past year he had felt more than friendship towards his best friend. He had not dared tell the dark haired man in fear of losing his friendship and breaking his own heart. Yuuko knew. Of course. That damn woman knew everything. Much to Watanuki's, her shop assistant's, horror. Fai smirked at that.

Yuuko had even managed what Fai had not. She had gotten Watanuki together with the silent Doumeki who had obviously loved the bespectacled boy from afar for a long time until the other had realized his own feelings. That had been such a hilarious case. Fai would have many great memories from this year.

Great memories. Except for one. Fai looked at the clock on the wall. It was a half past ten.

Exhaling softly Fai walked to his door. It would take half an hour for him to get to Tomoyo's. With any luck Kurogane would not be sharing his first kiss of the year with her. Fai shuddered at the thought.

Grabbing his jacket from the rack and sprinting out of the door he started making his way to the party. If nothing else, Fai would tell Kurogane how he felt. He ran faster.

Being rich had many positive sides. When you had the money you could live in a frigging mansion. Tomoyo was rich. And she lived in a mansion. Fai wasn't even sure if the house was small enough to be called a mansion. He shook his head clear of thoughts like that and rang the doorbell. He was out of breath and flushed from all that running. His chest heaved up and down erratically. Maybe he should have hailed a cab?

A butler let him in. Looking Fai over critically he retreated away from the doorway to make way for the guest. Fai poked out his tongue at the rude man, but soon hurried towards the living room. _A ballroom, more like._

Scanning the crowd for Kurogane, Fai wasn't surprised to see Syaoran and Sakura waltzing gracefully on the dance floor. Sakura had her head on Syaoran's shoulder and her eyes were closed. The young couple looked so much in love that it was almost gut wrenching for Fai. Shrugging off that thought he skipped down the stairs in search of the missing man.

Having circled the room three times Fai still had not discovered the whereabouts of his friend. He had even asked some of their friends, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona. None of them seemed to have any idea where Kurogane was. Panic was starting to settle in.

Fai put on even brighter smile and carried on. His dark puppy could not have vanished into thin air. That would be just ridiculous. Then he happened to see Tomoyo talking in a group of girls. She would have to know where the elusive man was.

"And then he said, "Hime-kun, I…need your help." Of course, at this point my interest was piqued. If _he _was asking for help, it would have to be something… Oh, Fai! You came!" Tomoyo hugged Fai hard and gave him a grin. "I'm very happy to see you here!" She patted Fai on the arm and looked at the girls surrounding her. One of them giggled. "If you're looking for Kuro…" she seemed to remember something amusing, "...piko, he was on the balcony the last time I saw him. You'd better hurry, it's almost midnight." There was more girly giggling.

Fai gave the group one of his patented smiles and started to backtrack towards the balcony doors. "Thank you, milady, I'll go look for Kurowanwan now." He winked at Tomoyo and turned on his heels. She must have known too, then.

Closing the glass doors behind him Fai turned to face the actual balcony. There, leaning on the railing, was his Kurotan. He looked to be deep in thought which most would have found uncharacteristic, but Fai knew better.

Clearing his throat Fai announced his presence. The man staring into the darkness snapped out of his thoughts and turned to stare at the newcomer. Fai detected surprise and something else in those blood red eyes that met his head on. Kurogane never hid from anyone. At first Fai had been envious of that.

Never breaking the eye contact Kurogane approached him. "You came then." Fai smiled at the way he said it. Trust Kurogane not to question him about things like this. "Yes, I got some much needed encouragement." Fai would not be lying if he said that the smile on his face had turned real from the moment his eyes met with those red ones.

The puzzlement in Kurogane's eyes was well hidden. But not quite well enough for Fai not to notice it. "Encouragement? What would you need encouragement for?" If Kurogane had scratched his neck confusedly that would have been the cutest thing Fai had ever seen.

"I just needed to tell you something." Fai let his smile drop just a little. Only enough for Kurokuro to notice how serious he was. Warm arms wrapped around his back and pulled him towards Kurogane's even warmer body. "Well, I needed to tell you something too." The arms tightened a bit, but not uncomfortably. Never uncomfortably.

Fai wriggled a little. His breath formed little white puffs in the cold air. "Kuropipi, I had to tell you before the year is over. I know that this is wrong and will most likely hurt the both of us because things never work out when I'm involved and you must already know that, huh, Kuropiko? How silly of me. Telling you all this when…" Fai did not get further than that because someone grabbed his arms painfully. "You're an idiot." Surprisingly gently a pair of warm, soft lips lured his into a deep and long kiss. There was a lot of nibbling and moaning for the next few minutes and neither could really tell who dominated that kiss. They did know that it came to an end far too soon, though.

Fai's eyes had glazed over and his lips were glossy and red. Kurogane was out of breath and there was a predatory look in his eyes. Somewhere above them the clock struck its last note to announce that it was officially midnight. Kurogane smirked and grabbed Fai's hand.

"Come, I heard Tomoyo arranged rooms for all her guests. Let's go find ours." Fai smiled and knew that this was going to be the beginning for a good year. Obediently he followed Kurogane towards the guestrooms. During all that time the truly happy smile did not leave his face.

**The End**

**Review, please. It would really make my day.**


End file.
